


Blooming In Blue

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Coughing, Curses, Don’t repost to another site, First Kiss, Flowers, Fog, Gift Exchange, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, Language of Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Supernatural Elements, True Love's Kiss, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: In Altissia, at night, there is said to be a secret walkway where the spirits of the unrequited drift in the waters.The Chocobros investigate, but Noctis and Ignis are split off from the other two, and have to come to terms with their own feelings.Before it’s too late.*Written for Ignoct New Year Gift Exchange.*
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	Blooming In Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nychus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/gifts).



“Are you sure this is the right place, guys? Seems pretty normal to me?”

Noctis shrugged, meeting Prompto’s skeptical expression. “It’s where she said they show up.”

Tucked into one of Altissia’s many tight alleyways, secluded from the busier streets and stairways, the royal entourage cautiously walked by the edge of the canal, searching for the secret requested by a curious young lady.

Noctis had not expected that shuffling around the cold wet walkways of Altissia in the dead of night was how he planned to spend his time there, but he never could turn down a person in need.

Even if it was all for an alleged rumour about a haunted walkway and the spirits of unrequited love lurking in an inaccessible part of the waterway.

“Let’s get this checked out, so we can hit the hay,” Noctis said, already feeling quite tired. He flashed his torchlight towards another bricked opening in the heart of the city, taking the lead.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned his head to find the ever loyal Ignis by his side, lighting the ground. “Try not to rush, will you, Noct? Don’t want you to catch a cold if you take a tumble.”

Noctis nodded, grateful to the night for obscuring his warm face. “Got it.”

As they passed through the opening, reaching a small dock, an abandoned gondola and nothing else of interest, Noctis sighed.

“Come on, guys. It’s getting late, and we’ve wasted enough…”

He trailed off, surprised at the change befalling the scenery. A sudden fog descended rapidly, casting an impenetrable veil upon Altissia. Not only had the weather changed drastically, leaving a chill in the night air, but only Ignis stood before him, confused as to the sudden shift himself.

“Hey, Prompto? Gladio?” Noctis frowned, as he was rewarded with silence. “Where’d they go?”

Spinning around and reaching out, only to find a solid wall at his back, Ignis delivered the bad news. “Most likely beyond this wall, that was open to us mere minutes ago.”

“Ignis, you think…” Noctis’ concerned eyes met his advisor, craving reassurance.

A kindly smile reached out to him through the chilling fog. “Let’s not rule anything out quite yet. Would you mind helping a man solve a mystery?”

Noctis smiled, enchanted by the faint glow from the lantern hanging from the gondola and the way the light caressed Ignis’ face. “Anything for you, Specs.”

As Ignis became interested in the docked gondola, Noctis found himself drawn to the canal’s waters, stepping close enough to peer in.

In the canal’s waters, a colourful trail of flowers floated by, each like a cup drifting in the slow current. For some reason. Noctis felt… sad, his hand touching his chest where his heart stirred with profound loneliness.

_ ‘Why? Why do I feel like… my heart is breaking?’ _

His heart ached, watching the flow of roses, carnations, and many more fading into the fog. They were all travelling down the same stream, but they were very much alone.

“Shall we?”

Ignis’ calm voice steered Noctis back to reality, where the advisor gestured towards a gondola awaiting them. Still unsettled by the flower flow that reminded him of a funeral procession, the Prince reluctantly glanced behind him, only for the path they once walked to be consumed by more of the fog.

_ ‘No getting back to Prompto or Gladio any time soon, that’s for sure.’  _ Noctis breathed in deeply, returning his attention to Ignis, who held his hand out. “Sure. It’s not like we’ve got anywhere else to go.” He took the other man’s warm hand, and awkwardly stepped into the boat.

When Ignis’ palm touched his back, supporting him in, Noctis gasped, then immediately regretted it. After all, it wasn’t the first time his childhood friend slash charge helped him with his childhood injury in mind.

“...Are you alright, Noct?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

At that moment, separated from the others and society at large, Noctis felt the kindly gesture more intensely. The lingering warmth from where Ignis touched him, the close proximity when they stepped into the gondola, and the inevitably of being locked into soft intimate stares as they sat across from one another.

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, glancing around their feet. “How strange. There doesn’t appear to be any oars…”

And without warning, the gondola moved, creaking softly through the still waters completely on its own.

Slowly, they drifted down tight canals and under low bridges, seemingly with no destination in mind or with no recognisable sights. Their only company was each other, and the floating flowers twirling sadly in the waters around them.

Noctis felt breathless, like something sprouted from inside his lungs into his throat, taking root. He always felt that way around Ignis, especially lately. But somewhere within the obtrusive alleyways and bottomless canals, the only life Noctis saw belonged to the man in front of him.

That spiked fair fringe, swept upward, that showcased his dazzling emerald green gaze. A silver skull pendant flirting between the parting of his purple leopard print shirt, itself framed neatly between his stylish black leather suit.

Everything about him resonated strongly, popping out from the dull, dreary claustrophobia of the foggy nothingness. Without other distractions, such as crowded streets, the car radio, or Prompto’s playful shenanigans, Ignis was his whole world.

And yet, Noctis froze.

_ ‘I can’t tell him.’ _

His throat tightened.

_ ‘I can’t ever tell him.’ _

Ignis coughed.

It began a faint tickle in the back of his throat, concealed behind a gloved fist, only to grow louder, echoing through the silent bricked alleyways. Noctis leaned close, growing concerned at his friend’s sudden and lingering cough.

“Hey, Specs. You alright?”

Raising his head and forcing a reassuring smile, Ignis fought to get those troubled words out. “Excuse me… I’m sorry, Noct. I must have… inhaled too much…” He waved his hand weakly, referring to the thickening fog before another coughing fit took over him.

And then, Ignis barked against his fist, coughing something onto his hand.

_ “Ignis!” _

Shocked, Noctis scrambled to his feet, rushing over to his advisor with great worry. As he took the other man’s hand and investigated, he noticed - to his surprise - tiny petals.

They weren’t just on his trembling hand, but his lap and even stuck to his shirt.

Small and mourning blue, like someone had thrown a rejected flower back at Ignis’ face, causing it to explode all over him. As confused as they both were, what alarmed Noctis most was little red flecks dotted on the petals and where they landed.

_ Blood _ .

Panic mounting, Noctis held onto his friend’s shoulders, his voice shaking. “Ignis! Are you alright? What…” He glanced at the petals in confusion, then looked back into the advisor’s shocked eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Panting softly, holding his hands together to shield the worrying sight, Ignis shook his head, answering softly so as not to alarm Noctis further. “I am… alright, Noct. It’s just… a cough.”

Noctis didn’t buy it. “Bullshit! There’s petals and… blood! This isn’t normal, Ignis!” He spun around, trying to find something that made sense in that place only to find nothing but impenetrable fog and silence. “It’s this place. It has to be. It’s making you sick somehow. I need to get you out of here quick.”

Touched by his Highness’ kindness, his heart sank at the terror in Noctis’ voice. That had been the last thing he wanted to contribute to the situation. Taking a deep breath, Ignis placed a hand on his friend’s arm soothingly.

“Noct,” Ignis said gently, trying to defuse his distress. “Everything will be alright. We’ll get out of here, but we must keep our calm. A troubled mind rarely yields answers, alright?”

“But… you’re hurt, Iggy,” Noctis said quietly, his glistening blue eyes gazing up at the other man. “You’re hurt, and I can’t…”

_ ‘Lose you. _

_ Not you, Ignis.’ _

His chest tightened at the thought, squeezing the breath from his lungs. Lowering his head, Noctis bit his lip, then completed his words.

“...lose someone else…”

Ignis smiled through his heartbreak. “Oh, Noct. I am sorry to worry you.”

The Prince stood up, scanning his surroundings for a clue. As his eyes glanced at the waters where those strange floating flowers drifted, a thought came to him.

_ ‘Flowers… those petals…’ _ Noctis turned to Ignis, whose breathing grew. “Hey, Specs? What do you think of the flowers in the water?”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis peered over the gondola edge, catching sight of a red carnation sadly swirling by. “I did wonder,” Ignis began with a wheeze. “They only appeared in this… strange space… If the rumour is true, then…”

Noctis’ eyes widened, comprehending Ignis’ theory and remembering the feeling of heartbreak he experienced earlier. “They’re from people who’ve been jilted, or never confessed their feelings?”  
  


Suddenly, his heart tightened, and he found it hard to breathe.  _ ‘It can’t be…’ _

Ignis went quiet, holding a hand to his chest.

“Iggy?” Noctis collapsed into the seat beside Ignis, trying to swallow the distress inside his lungs as it travelled up his throat. “ _ Hey _ .”

When Ignis raised his eyes, Noctis saw a flood of emotions there, brewing inside the green storm. Everything from confliction, guilt and tenderness melted into a soft gaze that existed only for Noctis.

Finally, he whispered, affection swirling in his half laden eyes. “...I’m sorry, Noct.”

And just like that, Noctis understood.

That Ignis loved someone, deeply enough that the curse was  _ killing _ him.

Loved  _ him _ .

Noctis’ heart swelled at the thought. “Hey, Specs. What’re you sorry for?”

Ignis coughed once, trying to gain relief from the tight discomfort inside him. “For… endangering you, for… complicating everything… my selfishness…”

Noctis scoffed. “Are you kidding? Ignis, you’re the least selfish person I know. You’ve always been there for me, giving up your own life for mine. And it’s not your fault we’re here. It’s this stupid curse or whatever.”

Relieved that Noctis had not rejected his friendship at the very least, Ignis smiled softly. “Ah. You are too kind, Noct. At any rate, it appears our options are a tad limited.”

“Not exactly.”

“Noct?”

Suddenly, Ignis felt Noctis’ soft lips on his own, a hand clasping his own. For the first time, the advisor’s breathing eased, his heartbeat swiftly resonating with Noctis.

In his mind, he envisioned the wild, out of control Morning Glory, sprouting blue bells everywhere, slowly retreating, settling around his heart with a cozy glow.

_ ‘Noct… All this time, you… _

_ I’m such a fool.’ _

When they parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes, mesmerised by the vibrant colours of sky blue and verdant green.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Ignis managed, unable to believe what just happened.

“Oh? That’s all you’ve gotta say, Specs?” Noctis smirked, amused that his royal advisor grew speechless. “I think we’ve been holding back long enough, don’t you think?”

Ignis smiled warmly. “Agreed, Noct. So, how about we…?”

“Dude, I freaking told you!”

Shocked, Ignis and Noctis turned towards the sound, only to find the last people they expected. On the nearby platform, looking down at them, stood Gladio and Prompto (who had his camera poised, snapping away at the canoodling gondola couple.)

The fog lifted, revealing Altissia as it had been shortly before their strange journey. Night still blanketed the city, but the distant sounds of life trickled into the secluded canal.

“We’re back,” Noctis said, confused by the sudden turn.

“Of course you are,” Gladio murmured, rolling his eyes. “But you two disappeared without a word. Figures you were getting all cozy together.”

“Shut up,” Noctis muttered under his breath, flushed with embarrassment.

“At any rate,” Ignis interrupted, adjusting his spectacles. “I think we’ve spent long enough among the shadows. Let’s retire for the night, and report our… findings tomorrow, shall we?”

Helped out of the gondola and sharing a knowing smile with his advisor turned boyfriend, Noctis glanced one last time at the still waters.

He swore he saw the remains of the flower procession disappearing into the night, but felt secure that Ignis’ flower had not joined them.

Noctis grinned, taking Ignis’ arm and walking back towards the light of the main street, a blue rose blooming inside his own heart.

A rose that belonged to Ignis.

_ ‘He’s mine.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nychus as part of the Ignoct New Year Gift Exchange. As the prompts focused on getting together fics, I went with the classic mutual pining elements.
> 
> This was a strange idea that came to mind involving a supernatural twist to the Hanahaki trope, so I hope this is okay! I had been entertaining the idea of them being pining disasters during a quest, and then the rumour of a ghostly gondola ride took form.
> 
> And of course, juicy feelings are revealed in the process. 😘
> 
> I had Ignis succumbing soonest since I wanted to show just how long he had been in love with Noctis and holding it back, fearing rejection and believing that imposing his feelings made him selfish.
> 
> I chose a blue Morning Glory for Ignis, which symbolises unrequited love or love that is in vain, trust, respect and deep heartfelt emotions. These are elements that I feel suit Ignis and his love towards Noctis very well.
> 
> I went for a blue rose for Noctis as they have a connection to royalty but also mystery, love at first sight, unattainable or unrequited love. 
> 
> I liked the idea of them having different species of flowers, but being linked by the same colour and the idea that they feel unable to share their love or that the love they both seek is unattainable.
> 
> So when they both come together, the imagery of their inner flowers being calmed felt like a nice representation of their love being accepted.
> 
> I wanted to leave a little mystery about the mysterious walkway, as something that returns whenever people with yearning hearts find it.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Hope you have a good New Year. 🖤🖤


End file.
